1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to a communication device with a reconfigurable antenna element.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent, rapid development in wireless communication technology, a variety of wireless communication devices have been developed and promoted. Among them, the most popular are the mobile communication devices. To satisfy the demand for slim profile and multiple functions, available space in a mobile communication device to accommodate the internal antennas is becoming very limited. It is hence a challenge for an antenna engineer to design an internal antenna capable of multiple functions with a very limited space available.
In order to solve the foregoing problems, there is a need to provide a tunable communication device and an antenna element therein, which can operate in different bands without changing the size of the antenna element.